


Summer Frost

by MiellieWay05



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Awesome Sam Wilson, Awkward Conversations, Awkward!Shuri, Bucky is Winter Soldier persona here, F/M, He's cold to almost everyone, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Observant Shuri, Protective Steve Rogers, Secret Crush, Shuri will be the Queen she is..praying I don't mess up., Teen Angst, slow burn I think?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiellieWay05/pseuds/MiellieWay05
Summary: It was a habit now..That she wondered if he remembers that little sister of his friend from school, whose head he'd give a pat whenever he and the others dropped by.(He probably didn't.)That she thought of how he helped her once with her homework.(Utterly unnecessary of course, he was the one who had trouble answering his own for Bast's sake!).That she shed tears in the privacy of her room when he lost the will to smile.(He must've grown tired of crying, so she did it for him.)That she imagined what would happen if he looked back.A small smile tickled her lips,"I know he wouldn't."





	1. At Peace and Hopeful

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaker (forgive me for butchering it), this is the first fic I've ever written in my entire sad life thus, please help me if you notice something off..Suggestions and constructive criticisms are most appreciated. 
> 
> Got the title from Frank Wess --Summer Frost (and the Buddleia flower)  
> Not sure if there are similar plot bunnies somewhere, please do let me know so I can credit them. Thank you.

                                                                                            

 

  "I told you they're gonna kick butt as usual." Ned piped, popping some fries into his mouth and motioned to the table near the other end of the cafeteria.

  "Congratulations for predicting the obvious." Michelle quipped dryly, reaching over and swiped some of his fries.

  "Hey-!"

  "Guys, c'mon. Mr. Sitwell's on watch right now. I really don't want to get another "You're a smart kid" lecture and write three pages of "Work for the better" essay again."  Peter groaned, standing up to push both teens back in their seat to break the possible food fight.

   Shuri shook her head with a small smile, she'd never been to a detention with their Biology teacher to watch over her but based on Pete's reaction, she'd rather not know. She instead, turned her attention to the other end of the cafeteria (behind the safety of her new space book), where her older brother T'challa and cousin N'Jadaka were sitting with their team mates from the basketball team. It was almost unfair to be honest, how easily their team kick butt (as Ned put) when they play. Then again it's not their fault for liking and being good at what they're doing.

    It was the usual scene, like what one would see in a trashy high school rom-com that teenage girls secretly worship but cringe at in public, where the popular people would occupy a table in the cafeteria and henceforth shall be their sacred place until the end of their high school days.

    She could hear Thor Odinson and Sam Wilson laughing at her cousin whilst team captain Steve Rogers politely smiles back.  N'Jadaka relayed some story about the _epic_ maneuver he did during the game no doubt, his arms flailing wildly as he did so. T'challa quietly shaking with laughter as Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov--Steve's _ridiculously gorgeous_ girl--took and ate whatever they liked from everyone's lunch without them noticing.  Tony Stark and Bruce Banner debating about something and sharing notes from their class with James Rhodes. Then there's _him_ who was just watching his friends while eating his sandwich. 

     James Buchanan Barnes. 

     The quiet boy other students called the _Winter Soldier_ because of his icy stare and propensity to make sure everything assigned to him were executed properly.

     Bucky Barnes (as he preferred to be called), along with Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson, was her brother's classmate starting from 7th grade. He'd been different then, happier. She remembered when he and Steve dropped by back then for a group project, he lightly tugged at her braids and laughed when she kicked his leg grumbling how he'll regret it because she will tell T'challa to beat him up.

 

_"He can't beat me Princess." he said haughtily , sapphire eyes dancing with glee as she huffed in annoyance._

* * *

 

    It was a habit now. Whether good or bad, for all her brilliance (everyone said so) she couldn't decide.

     That she wondered if he remembers that little sister of his friend from school, whose head he'd give a pat whenever he and the others dropped by.

    _(He probably didn't.)_

     That she thought of how he helped her once with her homework _(utterly unnecessary of course, he was the one who had trouble answering his own for Bast's sake!)_.

     That she shed tears in the privacy of her room when he lost the will to smile.

    _(He must've grown tired of crying, so she did it for him.)_

    That she imagined what would happen if he looked back.

    Looking back down to her book, a small smile tickled her lips, " _I know he wouldn't_."

* * *

 

   "You really need to stop."

   Shuri's head snapped back at Michelle's drawl and found her friends staring at her with concern.

   "What?" 

   "Shuri, you've been staring holes into his skull with more intensity than a death ray." Peter awkwardly supplied, leaning across the table to make sure nobody else heard.

   "You're gonna get caught, it'll be a mess then your brother and cousin are going rip us to pieces like panthers and they'll feed us to hamsters! Hamsters!" Ned whispered frantically, "I don't want to end up in a rodent's litter box!"

    "Ned, you're being ridiculous. They're not like that."

     "Uhh, no. Actually that's possible if not your bro then N'Jadaka. Remember when you fell from the swing and broke your arm? You fell because the rope snapped but, N'Jadaka blamed Peter because he was pushing you." MJ pointed out, finishing the remainder of Peter's chips.

      Shuri winced, she needed to scream for T'challa to hold N'Jadaka back before he whooped Peter's ass into an early grave. N'Jadaka did have a tendency to be overprotective, not just of her--people of color in general. Bless his heart, however, he could be too extreme at times.

      "They're far away. Besides only you guys know: And we'll keep it that way."

       "I've been wondering, why not just tell him? You've liked him ever since forever." Peter asked, he putting his stuff back in his bag. Break's over and they all have their favorite Miss Hill for Literature.

       Shuri smirked and stared him down, her tone saccharine, "Well, how long did it take _you_ to tell MJ?"

     All four of them had been together since they were in their diapers and Peter only told MJ a couple of months ago. He'd been head over heels since they were in 2nd grade. Peter went beet red and dropped the last of his book on the floor along with his jaw, freezing like he was about to be hit by a car going 40 miles per hour.

       Ned nearly choked on his last gulp of soda and MJ laughing at her boyfriend as she stood up, "Ten points for Shuri."

* * *

 

    Steel blue eyes flitted to the other end of the cafeteria, searching. Someone was looking at him. He'd been looking for them earlier from the corner of his eye. He was used to it, he's part of the in crowd at school and the looks increased tenfold when the acc-- _incident_ happened.

    What makes this time different was that it doesn't make him uncomfortable. He didn't feel any pity (boy, was he _fucking_ tired of it), nor did he feel objectified (Lord knows, how many girls have tried to and/or pulled him into the janitor's closet-- _hell, even behind the bushes_. Sam, Tony, Clint and even Thor, had a good laugh over it).

    If anything he felt--dare he think of it-- _ **at peace and hopeful**_ being looked at by them.

    However, there's also something else. They're sad. Whoever they were, they're not just sad for him but _more_ for themselves. He really needs to know who this person was.

    _"Why are you so sad?"_ he mumbled, crumpling the wrap from his sandwich.

* * *

 

    "You okay, Buck?" 

     "Yeah."

     "You sure?"

      Jesus, Steve's on his mothering mode. He looked at Sam for help to get Steve off his back.

      "Don't look at me, I'm just as curious as he is. Only more subtle."

      "I'm actually wondering if you guys, have already finished that book report for Stern's class. I'm just about done." He could tell Steve didn't believe him. He hated lying to his friends but, for some reason he felt protective of this peaceful feeling. It's his for now. He'll share when he figured it out.

      "Shit! That's due today?!" Clint and N'Jadaka jumped, slamming their hands on the table, effectively leading the attention from Bucky, "you told me that was next week!" Clint pointed at Tony.

      "I told you  _last week_ , that it was due next week, Legolas...meaning it's _this week_."  

      "I've had enough of going to Fury's office, man." Clint croaked.

      "Sucks to be you." 

      "Tony." Natasha chipped in and patted Clint's shoulder,  "We have free period next, you can copy mine. Not like he'll read it anyway." she said flipping her red hair back.

      _"Nat."_

      _"Steve."_  

       "I think we really should go guys, if you're going to help these two out." Bruce said, grabbing his bag, as he made his way out "I'd like to help you but, Selvig's giving out a test today. See yah." 

      "I'm going to pick Loki up from the counselor's office." Thor grinned, always excited to see his mischievous little brother.

      "What did he do now?" T'challa asked with a smile, knowing how troublesome younger siblings were.

      "He may have stolen Stephen Strange's clothes from the locker room and switched them with that of a cheerleader resulting to a brawl." the blond hunk answered, looking all too proud. It was never a secret that no matter what havoc Loki wreaked, Thor would still adore him. Or probably because Thor's still holding a grudge when Stephen thwarted his plan of spiking the drinks at Tony's party last week.

      A collective sigh erupted from the group.

      "Do all of mankind a favor and keep your brother locked away somewhere." Rhodey snapped.

     "Like before he gets it in his head that it's okay to kill 80 people every two days as sacrifice or something." Natasha deadpanned.

     "You guys know he's adopted, right?"

      Bucky's lips quirked a bit at that before surreptitiously going back to his search. His smirk dropping when he finally noticed.

 

      _Th_ _ey're not there anymore._

 

     

      

       

 

        

 


	2. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shuri". 
> 
> The pity in MJ's tone was palpable. It was laughable really. MJ? Pity? Not to say that her friend's merciless but, MJ just don't do pity--she believes in people's strength. To make it even worse, pity was being directed to her.
> 
> Unable to take it, she ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the feedback and such T_T...I've been busy with work but I'm here now. As token of gratitude...here's another chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> I admit, I've always had a little place in my heart for Kevin Bacon because of Apollo 13 and The Woodsman (this film kills me because it's just so well-done..his performance was insane T_T ) (uhm..yes, also Hollow Man *cue blush* runs and hides)
> 
> ..also the fact that he's married to Kyra Sedgwick for 30 years (and counting..) makes him even more amazing to me.

                                                                                                      

 

_Baba is on a roll._

That was only thing Shuri can come up with as she witness her Baba and brother arguing about T'challa's university choices.

"I don't want to think about that yet, Baba. " T'challa groused while slathering butter on his toast.

"That is what you said last year. You can't keep setting this aside. Stop being so bull-headed." T'chaka sighed, putting his morning paper down to pin his son with a stern look.

"I still have a full year ahead of me and Shuri has two, before that time comes." T'challa pressed, before quickly shooting an apologetic look at his sister.

Shuri winced and nearly choked on her grits when she noticed the same bemused expression on their parents' faces. 

 

_Brother, you moron. You're also going to get me in trouble._

 

"Don't drag Shuri into this, T'challa." Ramonda's clipped tone sliced into the silence, holding the percolator gracefully as she refilled her husband's cup."This is you we are talking about."

 _"_ Sorry, Mama." 

"Dear," she placed the percolator on the table, sat down beside T'chaka and began rubbing his shoulder, " the kids will tell us when they are ready. Let them enjoy being in high school for the mean time. T'challa also has a point, remember what you told me before we got married? You said, I want you to do whatever you want first and then decide." 

 T'chaka looks at his wife, defeated. She's using _that_   tone along with her soft gaze and beatific smile, clearly winning was never an option.

"I don't really get this one this time, do I?" he asked chuckling as his hand finds hers.

"No, you don't."

 

* * *

 It was like a scene out of a movie, they way their parents look and smile at each other. Even after all these years, they still look at each other like newlyweds. Hell, they would give Kevin Bacon and Kyra Sedgwick a run for their money. It ought to make her cringe being a teenager and all, seeing their parents acting borderline Shakespeare's lovesick characters, yet the sincerity and security they have in their affection for each other just completely amaze her.

 They're her fairy tales come to life. Shuri has always wished for that, admittedly ever since she met _him._ Okay, maybe not at the beginning, he was quite annoying then-messing up her braids and laughing at her dance moves. _Jerk._

 

_Still didn't stop you from falling, did it?_

 

Her face fell a little as that insidious little voice echoed in her mind. It's during times like this that she truly feels the extent of how large that inexplicable rift between her and Bucky had become. Her world was splashed full of banters, wolfish grins, dorky laughs and bright steel blues then, whoosh, he suddenly began to distance himself from her before he completely disappeared--no more after school visits nor little conversations in the hallway--without even telling her _**why**_.  The last time she talked to him was three months before _that_ happened. She cried herself for months after. Bast knows, she wanted to run to him and tell him that she'll always be there for him but, couldn't, fearing what he'll think of it after them not having talked to nor seen one another in so long.

 _"_ Shuri." 

Her brother's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. 

 _"_ What?"

"We need to leave or we'll be late."

 He looked like he has something to add to that, with his stare piercing and all.

"Okay. I'll just get the last of this and we'll go." She agreed, plastering a smile.

"Ugh." T'challa groaned before moving away from the table.

She drank the last of her juice before giving her parents a kiss on the cheek, grabbing her bag and running outside.

"Shuri!" Ramonda called, shaking her head at her rambunctious daughter.

"Make sure she's out of trouble, that one." T'chaka chuckled, finishing his coffee.

"I will, Baba."

 

If only Shuri stayed a bit longer, she might have seen the contemplating look T'challa was giving her.

 

* * *

 

Shuri was pretty sure she's hearing her classmates curse the hell out of Mr. Pierce in their minds as they work on the pop quiz he surprised them with today for their last period. The quiz was a tad challenging than the practices given to them the other day. As much as they like their Physics teacher because he's really good at his job, he could be a bit of an asshole too-- with the pop quizzes and random additional homework _for the damn weekend_. Not that she and her friends had any problems,they totally have this in the bag.

After reviewing her answers one last time, she turned her attention to outside. She was sitting by the window thus had a clear view of the field near the building. She heard from T'challa that they're going to start using the track field for running exercises for the team to build stamina and stuff. And sure as the grass will be green, the basketball team was there with Captain Rogers already giving out instructions. Her eyes automatically sought out brown hair pulled in a bun, a soft smile pulling at her lips when she spotted him between Sam and her brother. He has his back to her, intently listening to whatever instructions Steve was handing out.

 "Alright, if you are already done, you may turn your paper over and proceed to your next class."

 She dragged her gaze away from the window and looked at her friends, receiving nods. Yep, so far it's just the four of them who's done. Gathering her things, she gave Bucky's back one last smile before she followed MJ and the others out.

* * *

  "After today, we will have to continue the running exercises around the gym because Track's gonna be here until Tuesday. And then.."

Bucky instinctively tuned out the rest of Steve's instructions as his gaze discreetly scoured the field. **_They're here again_**. 

If only his friends wouldn't be questioning his sanity afterward, he'd be running around the damn field again, turning over everything-- down to the last pebble-- to look for _them_. He's getting used to this sensation now, the warm, genteel affection in their gaze, slightly tinged with sadness. Even if he secretly revels in the affection, it was that bit of sadness that really hooks him. He _knew_ he should be doing something about it, _they_ shouldn't be that way--not on his watch. Ever. In a way, it was driving him nuts being unable to do anything, making him feel restless and irritable lately.

"Fuck, I feel like a junkie going through withdrawals." he closed his eyes, mumbling inaudibly to himself.

_"I shall save you, my Princess."_

_"Shut up, white boy!"_

His eyes snapped open, frowning as the voices echoed in his mind once more. **_What the hell was that?_**

**_Did he just hear himself talking to someone?  Saving a princess?_ **

**_What?_ **

**_This is the same person as his..._ **

**_His what exactly?_ **

**_Stalker? Fuck no._ **

**_Admirer? Screw that._ **

**_They're his.._ **

**_Princess.  _ **

Smack in the middle of an oncoming headache (at least he finally had a lead, albeit he didn't know where he pulled that out of) he felt them--no, **_her_** \--again. He quickly turned around to look at the building behind him--particularly the window facing the field. No one's there. _Again_.

 "Damn it!" he growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. _He was so close_. _So fucking close_.

 "Buck?" Steve's voice pulled him back to the present, clearly startled by the outburst. "What's going on?"

He glanced around and found his friends looking at him with varying concerns, except for Nat, whose hooded gaze was calculating and T'challa with surprisingly cold but wary eyes. 

"Nothing." he blurted, his skin prickling the longer they stare at him like he was a ticking time bomb. 

"C'mon, man. Just spill, it ain't nothing." Clint cajoled him, hands in placating manner.

  Bruce tried to lighten up the mood, putting his hand on Bucky's shoulder "We'll listen to you. You can tell us."

  _That does it._

 "I already told you guys, nothing. Cut me some fucking slack, will ya?." Bucky snapped, slapping Bruce's hand away.

 "Hey, there's no need to be an ass, Barnes." Tony said, stepping in.

 "Why? 'Cause you're afraid that I might steal your crown? We can't be better than Tony Stark at anything." 

 "What did you say?" Tony moved closer to Bucky, his eyes narrowing into furious slits.

  "You heard me." 

  "Fuck you, Barnes."  

 The rest of the team quickly separated the two before to Tony can push through with his punch.

 "Back off, Tony!" Steve yelled, placing himself in the middle.

 "The fuck? He started this, Rogers!" Tony shot back, struggling from the hold Bruce, Rhodey and Clint had on him.

 "Let me at him, Stevie. Maybe a few punches to the face will push the extra air out of his head." Bucky quipped, trying to get out of Thor, Sam and N'Jadaka's grasp.

 "Bucky, what are you--"

 "ENOUGH!" T'challa boomed, startling everyone, even Natasha beside him. T'challa was always the calm, refined one in the bunch. He never yelled. Hearing him raise his voice meant someone royally fucked up. He turned to Bucky.

"If you wish to keep whatever it is to yourself, that is fine. We are your friends, it's normal to be worried. As Bruce said, we'll listen when you are ready."  then to Tony," There's no need for violence, Stark. We may have made him feel trapped for asking about something he's not ready to give, that's why he lashed out. Let it go." his voice back in its calming timbre, easily dissipating the earlier tension. 

A few beats later, Tony nodded his assent, "Fine, I'm sorry. Sorry, Ice box."  he threw at Bucky, his usual easy pompous flair coming back.

"Same." Bucky sighed running his hand through his hair, messing up his bun ,"I didn't mean any of it." 

"You sure did."

" _Tony"_ Steve intoned, giving him a pointed look "enough."

T'challa glanced at the others, motioning to let the two go.

"I'll go walk for a bit." Bucky announced whilst gathering his hair back into a bun.

"Want me to go with you?" Sam offered, already walking toward Bucky.

"Thanks, man..but, I'm good." 

 

 As soon as Bucky was out of earshot, Clint turned to the others, gesturing to T'challa ,"Man, if you ever become President in the future, you can thank me for voting for you." 

* * *

 

"Hey, let's go for some pizza later guys." Shuri suggested, walking backwards in the corridor.

"Yeah, and ice cream too." Ned jumped in, the idea clearly exciting him.

"Shuri, stop walking like that. You might run into something." Peter sighed his eyes trained on fixing the strap of his backpack.

MJ snorted, shaking her head "Says the pot calling the kettle black."

Sensing an opportunity for a pun, Shuri giggled "But, the kettle really is _black."_

The other three groaned in unison, "Oh God, stop."

When they turned a corner, Peter may as well have been wearing a turban while lugging a crystal ball because Shuri's back did meet someone's chest making her stumble.

"Whoa!" she cried, using her palms to prevent her face from meeting the floor.

"Shuri!" MJ yelled, quickly helping her up.

"Jesus." the newcomer breathed, his hand encompassing Shuri's upper arm and the other on her waist as he helped her up, "I'm sorry. I swear to God, I didn't see you."

Shuri froze. This voice.

_No, it can't be._

"I-It's cool." she mumbled, moving out of his grasp and not meeting his gaze. She can feel her heart pounding as he continued to look at her and picture that look on his face. That look he has when he did something that made her mad--the one she secretly called his "Broken White Boy" face.

"Shuri, are you sure?" Ned asked moving closer to her, his face looking like a wounded pup.

"Really, Shuri?" echoed Peter, eyes lingered on Bucky for a bit, feeling that something was off. He stood closer to Shuri, partially hiding her quiet distress from Bucky's view.

"Miss, I can help you to the clinic if you'd like." Bucky offered; his soft, raspy voice almost begging.

Shuri let out a quiet gasp, feeling like someone stabbed her gut.

 

_Miss?_

_Why would he refer to her like she's a stranger?_

_They mentioned her name, twice. He couldn't have misheard them._

_Is he still angry with her?_

_Or did he actually forget about her?_

 

"No, I'm okay." She croaked, still unwilling to look at Bucky,

"But, Miss--"

 Another stab.

"Thank you for not letting my friend  _Shuri,_  fall on her face but, we really need to go." MJ added coolly, gauging Bucky's reaction--obviously coming to the same conclusion as Peter.

 There was none.

 "I see." he relented, "Again I'm sorry." he offered to Shuri, who just nodded, before going on his way down the hallway.

MJ quietly observed the whole exchange and waited for Bucky to be out of sight before holding Shuri's arms.

"Shuri".

The pity in MJ's tone was palpable. It was laughable really. MJ? Pity? Not to say that her friend's merciless but, MJ just don't do pity--she believes in people's strength. To make it even worse, pity was being directed to her.. 

"Shuri." Peter called, his hand moving to grab hers.

She moved out of their reach. The walls felt like they were closing in on her. She couldn't breathe.

Unable to take it, she ran away.

 

* * *

 

She stayed in her secret getaway in school, the old pipe behind the water tower near the old library, after running away from her friends. She didn't know how she got home. The only thing she knew was the dam broke when she found her brother watching TV alone in the living room. T'challa jumped up like a cat out the couch when he saw her, immediately pulling her in for a hug.

Their parents were out tonight because T'chaka had to attend a company party and Ramonda was accompanying him.  It was fine, her big brother was the only one she needed for now.

"He didn't know me." she sobbed, hugging her brother tighter.

T'challa didn't waste breath on asking who she meant nor why she didn't give him a call like always whenever she was coming home later than him, "What happened?"

She told him what transpired in the hallway, crying and heaving all the while.

"Why is t-that? Sure, we haven't talked nor..s-seen each other for a year and a half, but, n-no need to act like we've never met before."

T'challa took a deep breath and led her to the couch to sit down. He knew what he's going to say will hurt worse but, he wanted to remove the pained faraway look, like the one he saw earlier, in his baby sister's eyes. She needed to know, perchance it would help her move on. She need not pine away for a love that won't come to fruition. After all, everyone knew Barnes was still head over heels in love with Natasha, but couldn't do anything because she chose Steve.

"Shuri, to him-- _you never did_."

 

_What?_

 

Shuri wasn't sure she heard her brother right, " _What do you mean?"_

T'challa felt his heart breaking. She sounded so small and lost.

 _She needs to know ,_ he reasoned in his mind, soldiering himself for the inevitable backlash.

 

"Shuri, you know about what happened to Bucky last year, right?"

 

She nodded, still looking lost. _Of course, she knew_. Winifred Barnes and her kids were on their way upstate for a vacation when they met an accident on the highway. Their Dodge collided with a truck. The resulting impact left the drunk driver and Bucky's younger sister, sweet Rebecca dead; his mother paralyzed from the waist down while Bucky himself ended with a fractured left shoulder. The whole community mourned with them and thought it a miracle Bucky managed to still play sports after, let alone a shoulder-centered one.

"Bucky was away after he woke up and just came back here a few months ago because they were reorienting him. He didn't just lose his sister in the accident, he also lost his memories. Roughly _five years_ of them." T'challa intoned gravely, holding her gaze. "When we came to see him a few weeks after it happened, he didn't recognize me as well as Sam. It was only Steve he recognized. Sam and I had to re-introduce ourselves to him."

"If he knows _you_ , then how come he didn't-- _No._ " She whispered, shaking her head as she moved away from him . T'challa _wouldn't_ do that to her. Her big brother would never even think of it. T'challa adored her, everyone said and she knew that too.

"Shuri, I--" he started, his voice cracking. He was crying too.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT!!" She screamed, pushing his arms away, "HOW COULD YOU, BROTHER?!"

 Tears were flooding her vision as she glared at her brother. It hurt too much.

"Shuri, _please_. I saw what happened to you when Bucky started to avoid you, it was hurting you even if you acted like nothing was wrong after you talked to me about it. If I took you back then to see him...I, I can't take that Shuri..I can't." 

"You're not telling me everything." she said, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. She knew she's right when he blinked rapidly as he looked down for a moment. It was something he did whenever he tried to fib to anyone in the family. 

 "Shuri.."

" _Brother, please.._ " she implored, looking at him straight in the eye.

 T'challa met her gaze.  _When did you grow up to be such a strong young lady, Shuri?_ he thought.

"I did not take you to see him and never said anything about you to him because he's in love with Natasha. When he woke up, he was looking for her..they were together years ago. Childhood sweethearts. His condition made him relive that time. I wanted to protect you from seeing him being in love with someone else while ignoring you in the process. I know how you feel about him. I tolerated it because I thought it'd fade in time. I was wrong."

Shuri closed her eyes and let the tears fall, she felt his arms closing around her. She let him. After a while when the roaring thoughts in her head stopped, she told him that she'll be in her room.

"Shuri--"

"No, brother. It's not what you think. I really am just tired. I want to rest." she gave him a wan smile before climbing the stairs. On impulse, she turned back to him before reaching the final step, " Is it the condition making him believe he is still in love with her, or is he really?" she asked softly.

"He is."

"I see."

* * *

No more words were exchanged after that. Shuri quickly locked herself up in her room and crawled into her bed. She could hear her phone inside her jean pocket blaring from her friends' calls but, she paid it no mind. Her thoughts running on loop.

 

_"He is."_

 

 _Of all people, it had to be her. Beautiful_ _, witty, charming, strong and seductive Natasha Romanov.  The girl everyone both love and hate--they love her for who and what she is at the same time hate her for it._ _How can she even think of being able to replace **that**? Natasha is the embodiment of how she wanted to be as a girl. Apparently, she's also who Bucky wants to **be** his girl._

 

 

She let out a hollow laugh, her eyes fleeting to her desk. On the wall was an old design from one of her former pet projects--the one Bucky said he loved.

* * *

 

 

  _Damn it, how am I going to get down now? Stupid monkey! I swear I'm going to report that monkey of yours, M'baku!_

_Shuri cried internally as she clutched the trunk of the tree tighter. She was working on her new pet project in their backyard, which was remodeling one of T'challa's old remote control airplanes when their neighbor's pet monkey suddenly showed up and snatched her blueprint. She tried to catch it but the damned thing just climbed way up their tall ass tree! She doesn't even know how to climb one._

_"I'll be right back, you blasted creature!" she yelled at the tittering monkey who seemed to enjoy her misery._

_She went to the garage and took out the ladder. When she got back the monkey was no longer there but, it left her design at the top! She did manage to get her the paper back however, the ladder slid off the tree thus, rendering her trapped._

_As luck would have it, that annoying white boy had to come over and find her like this._

_" Well,well, well. if it isn't the little sister. What are ya doing up there, Sherry?"_

_She narrowed her eyes at him. The jerk knows her name, he's just trying to piss her off even more. "You have eyes Barnes, use them. And it's Shuri, you imbecile" she sneered at him, still clinging to the tree. Like always he just answered her insult with a hearty laugh._

_"I see you've taken the word 'treehugger' too literally, Shuri." he quipped, his eyes bright and smirk taunting when he noticed the fallen ladder. Ooh, he's enjoying this._

_Truly pissed, she flipped him the bird before yelling at him to help her with the ladder._

_Laughing once more, he set the ladder on the tree._

_" **Am să te salvez,** _ **prințesa mea.** "  he said, grinning at her.__

__That was also something he did. Talking to her in Romanian. He relished in the fact that she knows nothing of it, and for all she knew he's cursing her ass from Romania to Nigeria and back. She knows he can speak Romanian because according to T'challa, his family stayed there for some time (not that she actually cared to know, her brain just soaks up information pretty well, even unwanted ones). The only thing she could pick up was "princess", his way of saying that she was spoiled and bratty as fuck, that wouldn't make her brother punch his arrogant face._ _

__" **Shut up, white boy!** " _ _

__

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I beg you to spare my life.. I don't want to hurt our princess too,,,but a bit of angst is just too tempting to ignore. I'm just taking creative license here with Bucky's affliction T_T
> 
> Don't get me wrong. I LOVE Nat, I just wanted to give a nod to her and Bucky's relationship in the comics.
> 
> -I totally based the "additional homework on weekends" teacher on...well, err..someone xD


	3. Shards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Peter, what's with you?" 
> 
> Peter turned his head to the side still gripping his left fist, "I'm sorry..it's just that--ugh."
> 
> "You didn't have to act like that toward him."
> 
> "Didn't you see what he fucking did to her last week?!"
> 
> MJ blinked in disbelief. Peter rarely swore. When he does, he'd be incredibly amazed or insanely furious. It's clear at which end of the spectrum they were at the moment. 
> 
> "I did. I was there, remember?" She droned, effectively raining down on his righteous fury. 
> 
> "I'm sorry, I..ugh.. I just get really pissed whenever I remember what he did." He half-mumbled, rubbing his the back of neck. 
> 
> "Peter, we all do. Remember what Shuri said. He has no memories of her. We can't keep punishing Barnes for something he had no conscious control of."
> 
> Peter chuckled in defeat. 
> 
> "I truly don't know what I did to deserve you."
> 
> MJ smirked.
> 
> "Oh, good to know that you're, at the very least, self-aware."

                                                                                                             

_Shuri didn't come to school today._

MJ sighed at the thought. The thing with Barnes last week hit her pretty hard.

She'd be a liar if she were to say that she wasn't worried. Hell, all three of them spent the weekend trying to call Shuri--after it became apparent she did not want to see anyone.   
  
She shifted her eyes onto the table in front of hers to the right.

Her gaze fell on Ned who, instead of recording the changes the phenolphthalein did to his solution, was still swirling the contents of the flask in his hand and looking forlornly at the seat beside his. Shuri's his lab partner. 

"Shit!"

Her eyes flicked to her lab partner at his muffled curse. 

Peter must've made a mistake with the data, however, with the harsh way he was using his eraser, it was a clear he had a different target for his irritation.  She felt another sigh bubbling up her throat. 

 

_The sad life of the den mother._

* * *

They had to see T'challa to pass on the notes from the classes Shuri missed.  The team's already back at the gym thus, they need to take the long walk rounding up the old library and the computer labs to get there--Peter's bitching about the _insane_ heat not withstanding.

"C'mon, can't we just go see Shuri later? We don't have to go to their practice, heat exhaustion will kill us before we get there. I can totally fry an egg on top of my head!"  
  
"Dude, that's probably because of all the wax you put in your hair." Ned smirked, finally a step back toward his usually effervescent self. 

"What the--? Ned, that's low, man." Peter grumbled. 

MJ laughed at the face Peter made. _Good ol' Ned_.

She knew however, that the heat wasn't the reason for Peter's mood. If anything, it has more to do with the _cold.  
_

_Let's hope, for his own good, that Barnes is not there._

 

* * *

Apparently Karma was rubbing off on Lady Luck, because she too, was being a bitch right now. 

As they moved closer, that _luscious_  --for the lack of better word --brown hair (she's nothing if not observant) in a man bun was hard to miss.  
  
"Well, what do we have here? Yo, Spidey!" N'jadaka chuckled, moving away from his team as he noticed the three of them.  
  
 Peter groaned, though smiling, at the nickname he got from the older guy years ago when N'Jadaka startled him so much he jumped out of the couch to cling to wall, "It was just one time, Erik. _One time_."   
  
 "Ehh no can do. It's burned in my mind." then he turned to Ned," are those chips ya got there?"  
  
 Ned proudly presented the bag in his hand, "Barbecue flavored."

 "Hell yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about."  N'jadaka grinned, letting a large hand rummage through the younger kid's bag of chips.

 T'challa, silent as a cat, made his way to them, "Good afternoon, to what do we owe this visit?"

"Oh fuck!" 

"Jesus!"

N'Jadaka and Ned yelped, the latter almost dropping the bag and the chips slipping out of the former's palm.

"Give a man some heads up will ya?! My chips all went runnin!" N'jadaka snapped, cradling what's left of the precious starchy snack.

T'challa only gave his cousin an amused quirk of his lips, "Next time, cousin."  
  
"Hey, man. Just want to pass these on," Peter awkwardly pulled the notes out of his bag and passed them over, obviously unnerved by T'challa's sudden appearance. Then again, Peter was always intimidated (awed)by Shuri's older brother.  
  
"Thank you." 

"Can we come over later?" Ned asked shyly. He had a bit of Peter's (though he'd die before he admit it) hero worship for the older guy.

  
"How is she doing?" MJ asked, after all it was the real reason behind the so-called visit

T'challa's eyes narrowed slightly and turned to face her so as to shield his response from the group of jocks behind him," She's doing better now."

  
  
  
" _Who's_ doing better now?" a raspy baritone suddenly chipped in. 

 

All heads whipped to the space above T'challa's shoulder only to see steely blues looking expectantly at them and the only thing MJ could think of was:  
  
  
_Karma didn't need to do any rubbing off, Lady Luck has always been another grade A bitch._

* * *

  _The hell are we doing practicing in this damnable heat?_

  
  
 Bucky's forehead creased with the thought. They were stretching before some practice games but for some reason, Steve wanted the team outside the gym--away from the AC--much to his and Tony's chagrin. He liked the cold better, though he wouldn't say no to a balmy weather, more so at the beach.

 

_I'm dying here. Can't you at least switch on the fan, Princess?_

_Stop complaining! The heat is good for you._  
  
_Not when it's making you feel like you've entered a broiler._  
  
_Pfft. No wonder you look like the result of Snow White and Dracula doing the nasty._

 _Excuse me?!_  
  
  
 A painful throb wormed its way into his temple. These flashes of old memories or whatever were always out to get him--like a brick thrown straight to his face. The most frustrating thing though, he still couldn't pin a face to the voice inside his head.

He recognized his own, at some point the other as well, but he really need to remember the girl's face or he'll be fucking convinced he turned schizophrenic after what happened to him.

He sighed and massaged his temples with his fingers when a whiny groan and some giggling caught his attention.

He found three kids--probably Juniors by the looks of them--conversing with N'Jadaka. Curious, they seemed to be in good terms with him, seeing as Erik Killmonger (an absurd name) had no patience with kids. 

He tapped Sam's shoulder and gestured to the newcomers, "D'you know those kids?"  
  
Sam abruptly and effortlessly (damn thighs and quads) stood up from his squat, "What kids?" squinting at the aforementioned group.  
  
"Over there, all chummy with the asshat Udaku."  
  
"They're acquaintances, I think."   
  
Bucky frowned slightly at Sam's strangely detached tone. Like he was trying to make himself seem indifferent. He shrugged and decided to let it go until he noticed T'challa was looking at him.  He raised his brows questioningly and the other jock shook his head before lithely moving to greet their visitors.  
  
_What the hell was that?_    
  
"I'll be right back, Sam."  
  
"What?! Wait, Bucky--"

* * *

 "Fucking hell, Barnes."   
  
N'Jadaka was the first one to regain his bearings, "what d'you want?!"   
  
Bucky frowned at the tone, "No need to snap. Steve wanted me to call you guys back." The lie flowed fluidly from his mouth.   
  
"We'll be there in a minute. Thank you." T'challa seemed eager to dismiss his question from before.  
   
He felt a tick in his jaw at the response. First it was Sam, now T'challa and N'jadaka.  
  
"Anyway, who are these guys?" he drawled, smoothly putting the spotlight on the younger ones.  
  
_If they're not going to tell me, might as well find out myself._  
  
"Hi, we're Shuri's friends. Y'know, his sister?" the big kid chomping on chips offered happily and pointed at T'challa.  
  
The rest of the group stiffened visibly.  
  
"Ned!" the other, slightly gangly kid, yanked the big one, "the hell, man?" he whispered angrily.   
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Peter, he didn't mean to. Stop." the curly haired girl they're with quickly admonished.

He almost felt bad for the big kid. N'Jadaka seemed ready to peel the flesh off his bones, the gangly kid-- _Peter,_ according to the girl--really pissed and T'challa looked at him with quiet censure that he was probably thinking of how to _painfully_ and effectively dispose of the kid without any trace. Poor guy _. He was too young._  
  
"Shuri?.. who's that?" He felt like he needed to help the kid out.  
  
"None of your business." Peter replied snippily.  
  
"I'm just trying to make conversation, kid." he shot back, trying to keep the irritation out of his tone.  
  
"No one asked you to."  
  
"What the hell? Wait a minute--"  
  
T'challa and the girl got in between them, "Cut it out, Peter!" "Stand down, Barnes."  
  
"Thank you for bringing the notes. I'll pass them on to her."   
  
"You're welcome. We'll just drop by your place later. Excuse us." she grabbed Peter's hand, "Let's go."

The big guy--Ned--threw them a quick "Sorry for the trouble" and immediately followed his friends. 

 

They were out of sight when Bucky turned to his friends, "The hell's up with that kid?" 

T'challa, however had other plans, "We've wasted enough time. Let's go back."  
  
"Oh c'mon. Didn't ya wanna see them duke it out?" N'Jadaka quipped.  
  
Ignoring his cousin, T'challa turned to Bucky, "You don't have to worry about him, Barnes."

* * *

After dropping Ned off at his house, MJ and Peter walked back home.

"Peter, what's with you?"

She didn't even have to elaborate on that question. Peter turned his head to the side still gripping his left fist, "I'm sorry..it's just that--ugh."

"You didn't have to act like that toward him."

"Didn't you see what he fucking did to her last week?!"

MJ blinked in disbelief. Peter rarely swore. When he does, he'd be incredibly amazed or insanely furious. It's clear at which end of the spectrum they were at the moment.

"I did. I was there, remember?" She droned, effectively raining down on his righteous fury.

"I'm sorry, I..ugh.. I just get really pissed whenever I remember what he did." He half-mumbled, rubbing his the back of neck.

"Peter, we all do. Remember what Shuri said. He has no memories of her. We can't keep punishing Barnes for something he had no conscious control of." She told him of the conversation she had with Shuri over the weekend.

He really couldn't argue with that. Peter chuckled in defeat.

"I truly don't know what I did to deserve you."

MJ smirked.

"Oh, good to know that you're, at the very least, self-aware."

* * *

 A few games later and Bucky was amused to see Tony almost doubled over in exhaustion. Stark's a great game maker but stamina is not on his side.

"Damn you, Rogers." Tony huffed as he accept a towel from Nat--who obviously ditched cheer practice to hang out with them.  
  
"You're welcome." Steve smiled, looking no worse for wear. Still hard to believe he was so sickly when they were kids that if the wind blew, it would have knocked him down.  
  
"So much for God's righteous man. They should've called you 'The two-faced motherfucker' instead." Tony suddenly groaned, "Oh god, I just heard that in Fury's voice."

Sam and Steve had a laugh with that one. It was typical Tony after all.   
  
Speaking of kids, remembering the oddballs from earlier, Bucky addressed T'challa who was talking with Banner about which shoes to use next game.

 

"T'challa, I didn't know you have a sister. How come you've never told me?"

  
  
Everyone, even Thor and Clint clowning at the edges of their group, froze.

  
  
_It was in that moment that Bucky truly understood what people meant when they said "it was so quiet you will hear a pin drop."_  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted an unfinished chapter earlier. I'm so sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> I got the "feeling of at peace and hopeful" thing from my grandad (the most romantic man I've ever known--God bless his sweet soul). Before he passed away he told me that he felt at peace and hopeful when my grandma looked at him. I love cheesy stuff. Sorry xD. 
> 
> And yes, I modified/inserted some lines from the movies...is that allowed? Credits to the writers.


End file.
